Superman's Judgment
by DancinAngel-love
Summary: Superman under the control of Lex Luther, when it's broken he becomes judgment, superhero's and villains are taking side to stand with Batman or to join Judgment and become his Jury. Which side will win, and when it's over how will the world take to having heroes? Warnings: Violence, Violence to minors, death. Rated T (Rating may change.)


Chapter 1: The Master and the Puppet

Summary: Superman under the control of Lex Luther, when it's broken he becomes judgment, superhero's and villains are taking side to stand with Batman or to join Judgment and become his Jury. Which side will win, and when it's over how will the world take to having heroes? Warnings: Violence, Violence to minors, death

"Is the kryptonite field working Brainiac?" A rich in control voice spoke smoothly, a light being turned on as the owner of the voice, a man with a white suit, and no hair walked in followed closely by an extraterrestrial android known as Brainiac. The unusual pair was making their way further down in the mansion, going into the basement and over to a door closed firmly.

"Of course Luther," Brainiac responded the electronic monotone voice seeming to be prideful, "And our dear friend is still unconscious, threatening the children was a good strategy for that." Luther laughed at the comment, of course the so called children they had been the key to luring the big guy in. "Now what are we doing with the children?" Brainiac asked curious.

"We'll let their mentors retrieve them soon; our friend will take care of that." Luther replied seemingly not to care as he started to type in a pass key, "You did set up the chip already?" The door slipped open and the pair stepped into the room. The room was nothing special, the walls lined in kryptonite giving off a greenish glow, the only item besides a few medical tools was a slick black coffin resting in the center of the room. Tubes connected to machines ran inside the coffin, a monitor set up to the side showing brainwaves.

"He looks to be ready; all signs are clear, completely under our control, now we just need to interrogate him to see if he remembers anything we don't want him to." Brainiac spoke looking over the machines, paying little mind to his vitals his attention on the coffin now.

"Go check on the children, and hook them to the machines, I want some of their DNA before we let them go. I'll handle the interrogation." Luther spoke only gaining a nod from Brainiac who took his leave. Luther watching him go, before moving over to the coffin opening the lid revealing the man of steel himself. "Superman, you made it to easy this time…" Luther sighed though he held a smirk on his face, he begin to undo the tubes, Superman would wake soon.

In moments the man of steel was starting to stir and soon he came to. "Nice of you to join me, we will soon take over the world… Do you know who I am?" Luther asked staring intently at the Superman; he was returned a blank stare, confusion written clear in the man's eyes. I am Lex Luther, your new master, and you Superman are my slave!" Understanding seemed to flit through Superman's eyes; Luther only smirked as he beckoned the man to get out of the coffin. "First things first, I have a few questions, What is your real name?"

"I- I don't know…" The man answered brining a hand to his head.

"I see, and where were you born?"

"I don't remember…"

"Alright, who is the Justice League, and their associations?"

"I don't know who they are…"

"Their enemy, your only enemy, I will tell you more about them later my slave." Luther smirked folding his hands together. "Now who am I?"

"You're my master." Superman sounded sure of himself, no question of doubt in his voice. Luther begins to laugh almost hysterically.

"Bingo! Now first order of business, Brainiac brings in the four members of young justice!" The door opened moments later, Brainiac was leading four terribly confused teenagers, each of which glaring daggers at Brainiac. "Now superman, attack these four teenagers, they're our enemy, associated to the league." Luther motioned towards the four, him and Brainiac heading back towards the wall away from accidental happenings. Superman turned his attention to the four members who stared back at him in fear, their bodies visibly shaking as Superman didn't recognize them, none of them with a way to defend their selves.

"Hey Superman… It's us, you know Robin…" Superman had been glaring at the group but his head shot to Robin as he spoke, the man of steel started to walk towards them making the group back up until their backs pressed against the wall. "Maybe not… What about Aqua…" Robin ducked pulling Motocross and Artemis down with him as Superman throw a metal lab table at them.

"I think it may be best if we run, maybe split." Aqua-lad called from the right of them having jumped out of the way. The others didn't question him each took off in a different direction, Artemis throwing a glass jar at him, hitting him in the head, the glass shattered, though a thin line of blood was drawn. Artemis gave a screech as the man of steel lunged for her; she jumped out of the way before running to the other side of the room.

"Hey big guy, over here!" One of the monitor machines was shoved into his back, Motocross standing about a foot away from him, her arms outstretched touching the spot the monitor had once stood. She swallowed nervously as he stepped towards her, a growl escaping his throat reminding her strangely of Connor she backed off.

His own cape was then shoved over his head just as he started to charge, Robin balanced carefully on his shoulders keeping the cape over his head. "Run!" He shouted to Motocross, as he hung on for dear life narrowly avoiding a hand reaching up to grab him, the next hand had him through jerking him forward, Robin gave a yelp of pain as his shoulder twisted wrong a popping noise sounding throughout the room.

"Robin!" Aqua-lad yelled he grabbed a table setting against the wall, the once separating Luther and Brainiac from the mess and threw it at Superman narrowly missing Robin. As the table collided Aqua-lad ran forward to get his friend from Superman's clutches, was late, Superman threw Robin at the door causing the boy to crash through it with surprisingly some resistance. Motocross and Artemis ran to help him up, Aqua-lad running after them yelling for them to run still. Helping Robin up Motocross, and Artemis took off out the door supporting their friend.

"Makes things more interesting Superman… Let them hide, give them some false hope." Luther said walking out the door to watch their retreating backs, "After all, they can't get out."

"Yes master." Superman replied walking past him to follow the so called children, determined to catch them and end their lives. Luther watched him walk past a smug smile on his face.

"Run little children," Luther said watching as Superman walked after them.

"Harley! Bring me the paint!" Joker called staring at the halfway… Well semi halfway… No hardly even finished master piece on Lex Luther's Garage.

"Coming, Puddin'" Harley called back skipping happily over to their Joker mobile, grabbing several more spray cans, and even a few gallons of paint, along with a dozen of egg and a roll of toilet tissue, before skipping happily back over to the Joker.

"Ahh! I forgot about the eggs and tissue!" He crackled, kissing her cheek, "Harley girl, you take the eggs and make a master piece of the windows!"

"Yes sir, mista J!" Harley replied grabbing an egg and chunking it towards a window, giggling as it splattered sending strange designs of egg shell and yolks along the normally shinny glass. Joker continued his painting before stopping staring at window above his head leading to main house curiously.

"Pumpkin come here! I thought I heard a little girl scream!" Joker called hastily to Harley crackling with laughter and curious to what Lex could be up to. "Give me a boost darlin'" He coos to her jumping onto her shoulders, and grabbing the ledge of the window to peak in. "I know I heard something…" He mumbled as he pulled himself up off Harley and onto the ledge to peer in."

"Mista J!" Harley called stomping her foot and giving crossing her arms since she got left at the bottom.

"Oh quit the whining!" Joker growled reaching a hand down to pull her up with him, before once more peering into the window looking for signs of Lex, or a girl. Suddenly a rather loud thunk was heard, Jokers mouth dropped as Robin flew past the window. "It's the little birdie! Boy Blunder… I always knew he sounded like a girl." He glanced at the garage staring at his master piece. "Maybe I should change my picture…" Grumbling to himself just as heard another scream and some shouts. "Batman?" Joker pressed his nose against the window waiting, only to jerk back as three more teens came running out two girls and one fellow each limping or injured in some form. He recognized the brats. Moments later Superman came flying out, grabbing Aqua-lad by the throat and slinging him into a wall, causing yell of pain to come from the lad. "Boy Scout?!"

Joker quickly pushed Harley off the ledge back to the ground jumping down after, barley giving her a glance as she whined from hitting the ground; he was pulling out his Joker phone. "Bats will love this!" He crackled as he dialed the number, after a few rings he was forwarded to voicemail. "Bats pick up! Its reaaally important… Fine you know what if you're not considerate enough to pick up during a life or death situation then let the brats die, the one nice thing I do and you shove it in my face! Here I thought we were BFFS Best FREAKING friends!" Joker hung up tempted to throw the phone. He drew his hand back when it started to ring.

"Bats I knew you would call me back!" He answered automatically giving a wide grin.

"What do you mean brats and life and death situation?" Batman's voice growled from the other side, sounding impatient.

"Well Brucy millionaire Wayne… Is that your name?" Joker ask sounding hopeful, he heard a sigh from the other line and something that sounded like billionaire being mumbled.

"No, my name is not Bruce Wayne, wh-"

"Darn it! I was sure I had it right that time!" Joker mumbled starting to pace the grass, "Yesterday your name was Katie Wayne, and I knew that wasn't right… A manly girl but that okay, you'll find someone who loves you one day." He was talking on starting on a completely different subject.

"Joker!" Batman's voice came out as a growl, silencing the Joker mid-sentence. "If you were calling for a prank call…"

"Oh no, no, no… Soups is over here beating up innocent… well sort of innocent little kids." Joker said quickly, "It was rather amusing you see little Songbird flew really well today, even heard him sing!" He crackled. "And the other three, ha! What are their names… The girl with a motorcycle body thing… What's her name…?"

"Motocross."

"That's it, and the other girl… Blondie rather cute… wears green…"

"Artemis is there!" Green Arrows voice came over the line. Joker went silent as his voice continued to ask questions before he yelled into the phone.

"I'm not talking to you Robin Hood!" Green Arrow fell silent and Joker grinned. "And the boy with glowing tattoos, that talks to fish!"

"Aqua-lad."

"Ahh yes him…. Anyways… You may want to hurry, the Boy Scout is breaking all his rules, and little birdie looks half dead." Joker crackled hanging the phone up. "Let's go Harley!" Joker yelled heading towards the Joker mobile.

Superman's hand came out grabbing Artemis by the hair pulling her back; her hands came up clenching around his wrist trying to break his grip to no avail. "Superman, release her." Lex's voice came through his tone rather bored. "It's too easy for you; why not make things a bit more interesting." He continued as Superman dropped Artemis to the floor. Luther gave a kind yet fake smile to the children before dropping a pile of gadgets and weapons that belonged to the kids. "Quickly, you have a minuet to retrieve your items and run."

Aqua-lad run forward grabbing things and tossing them towards their respective owners, soon they had their items on, and were helping Robin up, each of them running out the door. Superman followed behind them after receiving a nod from Luther, A frown formed for a moment as the kids disappeared around the curve vanishing from sight, he raised a brow as he crept forward looking for the kids, and he guessed them to be hiding. Walking into an empty room he caught glimpse of one hiding behind a statue using his X-ray vision. The figure moved out from behind it, revealing to be Aqua-lad who ran forward grasping Superman by the arm using his magic to shock him.

"Now!" Robins voice came out of the shadows, though he didn't reveal himself yet, the next person being motocross who ran put sliding onto her knees next to superman and bringing he bo staff around connecting to the back of both his knees a loud smacking type noise emanated as the metal bar made contact with him. Superman still being shocked buckled slightly, Motocross not having a chance to release the staff got the full force of the electricity, causing her to be thrown back by the force of contact and the metal meeting electricity, she collided into the wall behind her staff dropping next to her.

Artemis who had managed to make her way behind them and had an arrow at ready released it, the exploding tip made contact with Superman and blew up, she then ran to the other girl who seemed to be spazzing on the ground. "Mototcross?" Artemis called loudly falling to her knees next to her.

Robin watched the two girls for a moment a bit worried before turning his attention to superman, he could barely make him out through the smoke sure to Artemis's arrow. Pulling out his own bird-a-rang, he waited for Aqua-lad to jump away once the coast was clear he threw it, the contact hitting Superman's face before blowing up, drenching them all in smoke. Robin and Aqua-lad stared into the smoke unblinking, while Artemis helped Motocross up (Who was still a bit shaky), a red glow appeared in the smoke followed by a low dark creepy laugh as Superman walked forward, his eyes glowing red.

"I'm ending this." The voice that came from the man of steel was far different than the usual friendly tone, it was much darker, and reminded them eerily of Batman at his worst, but something told them it would be far worse than the bats. A red beam shot form his eyes straight towards Aqua-lad who lunged to the side to avoid it, Superman ran forward as he lunged before Aqua-lad landed Superman upper-cut him, sending him flying straight into the ceiling half of him going through the roof.

"Calm down Superman, just play with them, but don't destroy my house!" Luther called to him from the door way, but the man of steel didn't seem to be listening as he picked up a glass table throwing it towards Artemis and Motocross who had both been moving to a different location. They both gave a shriek falling to the floor to miss the table which collided into a wall showering them in hard of glass, and the few pieced of metal holding it together. Robin ran forward running in-between Superman and the two girls, pulling his staff out spinning it in his hand, Superman raised a brow before thumping him sending the boy flying back and landing on the girl who were trying to get up without getting to much glass in their hands.

As the three children were still trying to stand, Superman jumped up grabbing Aqua-lads leg giving a pull, jerking the boy out of the celling and allowing him to bang his head against the floor before flinging him into the other three.

"Well, bit more than I anticipated…" Luther spoke watching the scene with a frown and trying to ignore the fact his home was in ruin. "Finish them off." Superman nodded giving a sinister smile before walking to his left picking up a 8ft statue of Luther hoisting it over his head he carried it back to the three.

"Any last words before I destroy you?" Superman asked glancing between the four, Aqua-lad passed out, blood coming from his head, Artemis who looked terrified, her hair glistening from the glass, trails of blood coming from random spot of her skin, Motocross who was still shaking from the electricity earlier and being cut up by the looked ready to black out, and Robin arm dislocated, bloodied up he looked ready to fall over at any minute, but he just got a cocky grin as he looked up at Superman.

"Yes, I have one sentence… Get ready for some payback." He sound of a jet was heard from outside, a seconded later the front of it crashed through the side of the mansion, the front hooking Superman in the chest and sending him back the statue falling out of his hands.

The hatch opened up revealing Green Arrow his bow at ready, "I believe this is the fifth party this week I've crashed, excuse me for having no invitation." He spoke releasing g his arrow at superman and firing several more in suite.


End file.
